Asleep
by Rika Shimon
Summary: Dan ketika aku bangun nanti... Entah di kehidupan yang mana... Aku pasti akan mencarimu, menemukanmu, memelukmu, dan tidak akan pernah aku lepaskan... Tidak akan ada satupun orang yang bisa menghalangi hubungan kita lagi... Dan saat itu terjadi, kita pasti akan mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia... NaruHina fict... Oneshoot...


Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Kashimoto sensei

Rating : T

Pairing : NaruHina

O0o0O0O0

Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
I'm tired and I  
Want to go to bed

Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
And then leave me alone

Naruto paling menyukai saat dirinya dan Hinata saling berbagi kehangatan diselembar selimut yang tipis, dimana kulit mereka saling bersentuhan menjalarkan sensasi yang tidak akan pernah Naruto dapatkan dari orang lain. Hinata itu spesial, sangat spesial. Alasan Hinata spesial? Karena tidak ada orang lain yang dapat membuat Naruto jatuh cinta sepenuh hati selain Hinata. Karena itu Hinata spesial.

"Hinata, bisakah kamu menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku?" ucap Naruto disela-sela kecupannya.

"Lagu?"

Naruto mengangguk Tangannya melingkar pada pinggang Hinata, membawa wanita yang lebih kecil darinya itu merapat.

Sejenak Hinata terdiam memikirkan sebuah lagu yang menurutnya cocok untuk Naruto. Perlahan sebuah suara pelan mengayun melirihkan lirik. Naruto memejamkan matanya berusaha menikmati setiap nada yang dikeluarkan oleh Hinata.

Peryataan yang mengatakan bahwa saat jatuh cinta semua akan terasa lebih menyenangkan, sepertinya ada benarnya juga. Semua yang Naruto lakukan akan terasa menyenangkan asal bersama Hinata, seperti ketika ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata dikereta setiap pulang kerja, hal yang sederhana tapi begitu membahagiakan. Mengapa ia tidak menyadarinya sedari dulu, dan sebutlah ia tolol dan idiot karena hampir saja mau mempermainkan perasaan Hinata.

Setiap tarikan nafas Hinata ketika hendak melanjutkan nyanyian, Naruto dapat merasakan hembusannya didadanya. Hal itu membuat Naruto lebih mengeratkan rengkuhannya, membawanya lebih menikmati aroma tubuh Hinata. Hinata terlalu memabukan, baginya Hinata lebih memabukan dari alkohol manapun bahkan keberadaannya saja sudah menjadi candu tersendiri.

"Naruto-kun... Aku ingin memberitahukan hubungan kita kepada orang tuaku."

Naruto mendesah, ia tahu cepat atau lambat mereka harus memberitahukan hubungan mereka. Hatinya antara siap dan tidak siap. Tentu saja ia sangat ingin hubungannya dengan Hinata direstui tapi bagaimana bila orangtua Hinata menolak keyataannya dan menjauhkan mereka berdua? Naruto tidak dapat membayangkannya.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan hubungan kita yang seperti inipun, Hinata."

Hinata balas memeluk Naruto, berusaha meyakinkannya kalau ini harus mereka lakukan.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun, karena itu aku ingin hubungan kita direstui oleh keluargaku."

Dilema. Mungkin memang saatnya telah tiba untuknya dan Hinata mengambil resiko. Toh dari awal mereka memang sudah tahu konsekuensi yang harus mereka lewati ketika memutuskan akan menjalani hubungan ini.

"Baiklah besok kita akan kerumahmu, aku akan berbicara langsung kepada orangtuamu. Namun sekarang tidurlah, kita harus istirahat."

Senyum tipis terkembang diwajah Hinata, ia mengecup Naruto sesaat kemudian membenamkan wajahnya dintara lengan yang sedang memeluknya. Mereka berdua perlu istirahat untuk mempersiapkan hati dan pikiran mereka. Mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

"_Oyasumi_ Naruto-kun..."

Cup.

"_Oyasumi_ Hinata..."

Don't try to wake me in the morning  
'Cause I will be gone

Don't feel bad for me  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I will feel so glad to go

"_Okaasan, Otousan_ aku... aku menyukai Naruto-kun... Apakah kalian dapat merestui hubungan kami?"

Naruto dapat melihat air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk mata ibu Hinata. Mungkin tidak dapat menerima perkataan anaknya. Sedangkan Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah Hinata, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah, tangannya mengepal kuat diatas meja, merasa ia baru saja mendapatkan serangan jantung dadakan.

"Kenapa... harus pria ini Hinata?" lirih Hiashi geram, ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau ternyata Hinata malah memilih Naruto di antara banyak pria yang menurutnya jauh lebih baik dari Naruto –meski itu menurut sudut pandang Hiashi sendiri-, ditambah lagi sejak dulu Hiashi sangat menginginkan Hinata agar menikah dengan anak dari sahabatnya, Inuzuka Kiba. Tidak pernah sedikitpun pemikirannya mengarah bahwa Hinata akan lebih memilih pemuda yatim piatu yang sama sekali tidak jelas asal-usulnya ditambah keadaan ekonominya yang sangat minim.

Ibu Hinata mulai menitikan bulir air mata.

"_Otousan_... bukankah kau tidak akan pernah tau hatimu akan mendarat dimana bukan?"

Sebuat tamparan mendarat dipipi pucat Hinata meninggalkan bekas tapak tangan disana. Awalnya terasa kebas, perlahan terasa perih. Hinata meringis, menggigit bibir bawahnya antara menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar dan menahan isakan yang sedari tadi ditahannya mati-matian.

Naruto terbelalak, berusaha meraih Hinata yang terus menunduk menatap lantai. Mencoba merengkuhnya namun terhenti karena sebuah sentakan.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari anakku. Jangan pernah mencoba menyentuhnya didepan mataku!"

Tatapan mata Hiashi berkilat marah menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Naruto berusaha menguatkan hatinya, entah pergi kemana keberanian yang telah ia simpan rapat-rapat bersama Hinata tadi pagi.

"Aku mencintai Hinata, tidak bisakah anda merestui kami?"

"Kau! Beraninya berbicara seperti itu!"

Sebuah pukulan melayang ke wajah Naruto. Terdengar suara pekikan histeris. Naruto dapat merasakan rasa asin dimulutnya. Hinata meraih Naruto yang tersungkur dilantai, jemarinya gemetar, wajahnya pucat pasi tidak menyangkan bahwa ayahnya akan melayangkan pukulan telak.

"Cukup semuanya hentikan!"

Nafas Hiashi terengah-engah, ia meremas dadanya dan merintih. Ibu Hinata berusaha menenangkan suaminya.

Hinata berusah membantu Naruto berdiri, menggenggam erat tangan Naruto yang mendingin. Menarik nafas, kembali mencoba pertanyaan yang sama.

"_Otousan_ bisakah kau merestu**—**"

"Hentikan Hinata!"

Perkataan Hinata terhenti oleh teriakan melengking ibunya, tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Ibunya yang Hinata kira akan merestui hubungan mereka ternyata malah menepisnya dengan mentah-mentah.

"Hinata jika kau menyayangi kami, aku mohon hentikan semuanya..."

Hinata hendak mengeluarkan argumennya kembali namun tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar, lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Dan kau anak muda... tinggalkan Hinata!"

"_Okaasan_!"

"Kalau kau memang mencintainya lupakanlah dia. Kau sendiri pasti mengerti apa yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua!"

"Tidak! _Okaasan_ aku tidak bisa bahagia tanpa Naruto**—**"

"Baik. Kalau itu yang terbaik untuk Hinata apapun akan kulakukan. Lagi pula apa daya kami jika hubungan ini tidak direstui..."

Hinata rasanya ingin menjerit mendengar perkataan Naruto. Bagaimana bisa Naruto memutuskan semuanya dengan semudah itu, bukankah mereka berjanji akan berusaha sampai hubungan mereka diakui. Tapi kini mengapa? Dengan gampangnya Naruto memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak.

Naruto membungkuk dan pergi ke pintu. Hinata menahan pergelangan tangannya, memohon agar Naruto tidak pergi, memohon agar Naruto sekali lagi bersamanya berusaha meminta Restu orangtuanya. Namun Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum walau tatapan matanya hampa.

"Mereka orangtuamu Hinata, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan..." Naruto menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua mata Hinata. Hatinya sakit ketika melihat Hinata menangis, terlebih lagi ketika alasan menangis Hinata adalah dirinya, "Dengarkan apa kata mereka Hinata, sayangi mereka, bagaimanapun mereka adalah orangtuamu."

"Naruto-kun aku..."

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata. sampai kapanpun"

Hinata berkali-kali memanggil nama Naruto ketika Naruto berjalan menjauhinya, terus memanggilnya hingga suaranya berubah menjadi serak. Tidak peduli dengan ibunya yang memeluknya dari belakang, berusaha menenangkan.

Yang Hinata inginkan sekarang hanyalah Naruto. Tangan hangat Naruto yang memeluknya. Tatapan matanya yang lembut. Pelukannya yang selalu melindunginya. Hanya itu.

Naruto mengambil barang-barangnya dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia meningglkan kediaman Hinata. Tidak seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika Naruto meninggalkan rumah ini bersama Hinata dengan diiringi canda tawa mereka disepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemennya. Kini ia meninggalkannya sendiri ditemani hawa dingin angin malam. Dapat Naruto pastikan, ia tidak akan pernah lagi menginjakan kakinya disini.

Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
I don't want to wake up  
On my own anymore

Don't feel bad for me  
cause I want you to know  
Deep in the side of my heart  
I really feel so glad to go

Naruto terlonjok dari tempat tidurnya, keringat dingin terasa mengalir dipelipis.

Lagi-lagi mimpi itu. Mimpi yang terus terulang berkali-kali semenjak ia dan Hinata tidak berjalan di jalan yang sama lagi. Mimpi saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata. Mimpi ketika Hinata meninggalkannya secara tiba-tiba, lalu ketika akhirnya ia kembali dengan Hinata setelah terpisah sepuluh tahun lamanya. Mimpi dimana akhirnya mereka bisa kembali bersama, dan yang terakhir Hinata yang sedang menangis sembari meneriaki namanya.

Padahal sudah setahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Semuanya sudah berubah dan ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hinata kembali.

Hinata mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanya dan pindah ke tempat yang tidak ia ketahui. Dan beberapa minggu yang lalu Naruto mendengar akhirnya pertunangan antara Hinata dan Kiba dilanjutkan, setelah sempat dihentikan karena cinta mereka**—**cinta Naruto dan Hinata**—**yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

Naruto tersenyum kecut memandangi kotak berwarna merah yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja kerjanya. Konyol rasanya memiliki sebuah cincin namun tidak bisa menyematkannya dijari manis orang yang sangat dicintainya.

_Hinata._

_Hinata._

_Hinata._

_Hinata._

_Hinata!_

Entah sudah berapa lama Naruto tidak pernah tidur nyenyak, padahal ia sudah meminum obat penenang namun sepertinya percuma. Setiap malam ia selalu dihantui perasaan gelisah. Perasaan ingin mengulangi waktu. Perasaan menyesal. apakah jika saat itu ia mengacuhkan semuanya, mengacuhkan akal sehatnya, mengacuhkan orangtua Hinata dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat yang mengenal mereka, maka semuanya akan berbeda? Entahlah.

Naruto mengambil beberapa kapsul dan segelas air putih. Menenggak semuanya secara bersamaan. Merebahkan dirinya kembali diatas kasur. Memejamkan pelupuk matanya yang mulai terasa berat.

_Mungkin kini aku akan bermimpi indah.._

_Dan ketika aku bangun nanti..._

_Entah di kehidupan yang mana..._

_Aku pasti akan mencarimu, menemukanmu, memelukmu, dan tidak akan pernah aku lepaskan..._

_Tidak akan ada satupun orang yang bisa menghalangi hubungan kita lagi..._

_Dan saat itu terjadi, kita pasti akan mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia..._

"_Oyasumi_, Hinata..."

There is another world  
There is a better world  
Well, there must be  
Well, there must be  
Well

Bye bye  
Bye bye  
Bye

**END**


End file.
